Life Happenings
by carlaivy
Summary: Sakura pleads to leave Konoha all because of one mistake she did one night. Now she will struggle to raise a child alone while trying to run away from Naruto, who won't stop until he finds her and brings her back and finds out why she left. Through the hectic chase will the father be revealed or will it be too late? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

The low hum of chattering and grocery bags rustling against each other surrounded her. Everybody, townspeople and ninja, looked happy as they walked down the streets in Konoha. Everybody except for one, one lonely kunoichi, whose faced revealed nothing. No content, no sadness, just a stoic mass of indifference. Her slow pace whilst walking through the maze of street vendors and people seemed to indicate that she was enjoying the bustling afternoon in the warmth of the sun, but the curling and uncurling of her slender fingers at her sides, said otherwise.

Her mask seemed to crack as she approached the Hokage Tower. Her pink lips startled trembling, as her pink eyebrows creased inwards. Two streets away from the building the woman's vivid green eyes scanned her surroundings; less and less people occupied those roads. This made her nervousness pique. She shook her head stopping in front of the wooden doors of the tower.

She didn't want to do this, but she had to. It was what was best for everyone, including her. Just thinking about how she was going to word her request, made her hands shake and her heart thump against her chest making it a little harder to breath. Pink tresses flew against her cheeks as she stood in shaking silence in front of the awaiting doors.

"I have to," whispered the girl quietly as she fixed her red sleeveless shirt. Open the doors slowly she walked in, her black boots clacking against the wooden floor. Walking at a steady rhythm up the stairs she, reminisced about the days when she would run up the same stairs in a happy almost excited anticipation for what she would learn that day, but not today. No not today when she had a terrible, heartbreaking request to make.

She arrived to her dreaded destination, and without a moment's hesitation her pale hand raised to softly knock on the polished door.

"Come in," responded the feminine voice that she knew all too well.

Walking in, the kunoichi stood firm in front of the Hokage's desk. A few minutes passed where the petite girl watched her former teacher read over the paperwork that she hated to her core. Upon watching that the pig-tailed blonde stopped ruffling the papers, the girl gulped and prayed that everything went well.

"Sakura," said the Hokage in obvious surprise in seeing her favorite apprentice in front her desk, "What do you need?"

"Hokage-sama," replied the girl formally. Blonde eyebrows went up in surprise; her apprentice never addressed her so formally, none the less she nodded.

"I have a request to ask," stated the girl, her eyes looking above the blonde's head instead of her eyes.

"And what is this request you speak about?" questioned the woman, analyzing every gesture and movement the rosette in front of her did. There was something wrong with this visit and she didn't like it one bit.

"I request," the kunoichi paused to take in a much needed breath, "permission to leave Konoha with a date of return undetermined."

That was something the busty blonde did not expect, her gaping mouth and widened eyes a confirmation. Confusion tugged at her facial features as her brows dipped downward and her nails dug at the wood armrest of her chair. "Why is that?"

"Because," the girl started before her lips started quivering in terror or sadness, and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, "Because…"

"Sakura, look at me," demanded the Hokage as she glared at her apprentice, "Why do you request a leave?"

The girl's resolution broke as she gasped for air. Her body started shaking as a hand when up to her mouth and the other to grab to her red shirt. Her knees gave out as sobs started escaping her covered lips and a curtain of pink locks covered her distressed face.

Immediately the blonde woman crouched down next to the depressed rosette. She had seen her apprentice's right had fly to her stomach as soon as she asked the question, so she knew why exactly she needed the leave. "Sakura," she whispered as she brought the girl she loved so much closer to her and forced her to leaned her head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Tsunade," apologized the rosette as she continued to cry on to her mentor's shoulder.

Said blonde shook her head slightly, there was nothing to apologize for. She ran her painted nails through Sakura's pink locks as she rubbed her back in a soothing manner. When the sobs ended the blonde asked, "When?"

"The ice country ANBU mission about 3 months ago," replied the kunoichi quietly, still leaning on the blonde's shoulder.

"Are you sure about this?" asked the Hokage, pulling the red eyes girl away from her. Her green eyes were shaking but none the less she nodded.

"Alright," smiled the Hokage, caressing the girl's cheek in a motherly gesture, "You'll get the leave. I'll also give you small missions, since you'll still be a leaf ninja. You can come back whenever you want, if you ever want to, just tell me beforehand."

"Yes," smiled the girl as she rubbed at her eyes, "Thank you."

"Here, give this to the guards," said the blonde as she handed a small scroll to the still shaking hands of her apprentice.

The busty blonde intertwined her calloused fingers in front of her lips as her light brown eyes searching for something. Searching for what, she didn't know, just anything that would make her believe that what Sakura had asked was not real. But nothing came, all the more it seemed that the girl was past her breakdown and determined.

Sighing dejectedly, she rubbed her eyes while a frowned marred her features. "Just keep in contact," demanded the blonde, standing up and hugging the girl she loved like a daughter. Tears begging to fall down her eyes, as the thought of never seeing her again hit her.

"I will," smiled Sakura, her green eyes glazing over. She couldn't wrap her mind around the idea of what she was doing. She was about to leave everything behind. Her job, her house, her friends, and everything she loved. A certain blonde plagued her thoughts. The thought of him almost made her rethink the whole ordeal and look for another solution. _Almost_.

She knew it would break his heart; she was like a sister to him. And she knew that just like he did and kept on doing for Sasuke, he would search across the earth, in every nook and cranny, to find her and bring her back. He couldn't do that, at least not for the time being.

"Tsunade," said the girl with a sad smile, "Please don't let Naruto look for me. Give me at least a year. After that I will do everything possible to stop him from finding me."

Silence prevailed. How could she ask that? It would bring the boy down to just think that his beloved teammate left, and then to let him agonize in self reproach of not being able to keep his team together. That was beyond cruel, and Tsunade was anything but cruel. But the rosette continued to beg.

"If they find me in that state, I won't be able to face _him_. Please just one year."

"Fine Sakura, I'll try my best," accepted the Hokage as she ushered the girl out of her office.

**So here ends the first chapter :)**

**Please tell me what you think by reviewing .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

The sun was setting, and everyone was enjoying the warmth the last rays of sun would offer that evening. Everything was painted a lovely pink and orange hue and the quiet peacefulness made the small town look almost surreal. Indeed it was the perfect evening to sit out on the porch and enjoying the light breeze that was passing through.

"Mom look!," exclaimed a small boy about 4 years old, as he pointed at a shuriken that was embedded on a tree about 10 feet away. His eyes were a vivid green just as his mother, and just like her he sported a long sleeve red shorted that had the Haruno clan symbol on the back. To finish off his look he had navy blue pants, with blue ninja sandals, along with a big black beanie that covered his hair completely.

"You shouldn't let him play with those weapons. They're dangerous, even though he knows how to use them," scolded an elderly woman about 50 years old. Her light brown eyes holding a stern yet warm look as she looked at the young beauty beside her.

Soft giggling followed her statement. It was not because it was funny in itself, it was just that it was about the twentieth time the woman had warned her it was a bit comical. "Great job Sano!," exclaimed the young woman before turning to her companion, "I know Hana, but I can't keep them from him, it's part of what we are; ninja."

Silence surrounded them once again. The kunoichi sighed contently once; it was yet again another wonderful day since she had arrived to that small town on the outskirts of the hidden rock village.

The boy seeing that he had accomplished his self appointed task of throwing a shuriken correctly started to collect the various weapons scattered around the tree before putting them in a bag his mom had given him, supposedly it was a weapon's bag that ninja used. Looking around satisfied with his work, he fixed his beanie and walked up the three steps that led to the porch his mom and Hana were relaxing on.

Getting bored soon the boy looked at his mom. She was so beautiful, and almost every kid on the street told him so. That was why he needed to be a strong ninja, to always keep her beautiful. Even though he was four he was smart and skilled for his age, and he knew that. Getting a little pompous about his skill, a small smirk crawled on his lips.

"Ow," groaned the boy as he glared as much as he could at his mother who was pinching his cheeks. Maybe he wasn't that skilled, he needed to work on observing his surroundings as his mom always said.

"Why the smug look, eh?" asked Sakura as she grabbed the protesting child by the waist and sat him on her lap.

"Now, now, you two," grinned the brunette next to them causing both of them to frown in a similar way, definitely mother and son. "Sano, want me to tell you a story?"

In reply he eagerly nodded exclaiming, "The one about how we arrived here, please."

The woman laughed, that one was his favorite for reasons she couldn't fathom. It seemed it became on the rosette's favorite too, as she noticed the woman getting comfier in her seat and an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Alright," accepted the brunette as she cleared her throat.

* * *

_It had been three days since the rosette had been running almost non-stop. It was all her fault, if she had been more carefull she wouldn't be risking her 15 days old baby's life and hers like this. She had found a cheap apartment on the outskirts of Suna and the remaining six months of her pregnancy had come to a full term. She gave birth and everything had gone well. Everything was going smoothly, Naruto still hadn't come looking for him, thanks to Tsunade who had been giving him constant missions._

_But about 6 days after leaving the small 4 bed hospital, she had been walking to the local market, when she noticed a familiar chakra. She had looked around and concentrated to find its source but couldn't find anything, so she dismissed it. About 4 days later she sensed it again but once again failed to see of find something._

_The next day she was strolling down the street, looking for some baby clothes since she only had 3 changes for her small boy, when she heard two townspeople gossiping, "I heard the inn keeper tell the baker that the Uchiha has been staying her the past two weeks, but that he suddenly left without checking out but leaving a handsome amount of money."_

_Her heart stopped. That had been the familiar chakra she had sensed the last days. What if he had seen her? Not that it mattered anymore since he left already. But why did he leave so suddenly? Shaking her head, her long pink locks tickling her baby's cheek as he cuddled closer to her chest, she walked into the small store she was going to._

_The sun was setting when she left the shop, but that was when she felt three familiar chakra patterns entering the small town. Two of those she knew all too well._

_She sprinted as fast and steadily as she could as to not wake the baby up. She slammed open the door to the apartment. Carefully laying the baby on the bed, she proceeded to hastily make her bag with all of their necessary possessions. Now she knew why Sasuke had left so suddenly. Why didn't she follow her instinct and figure out why before she got into this mess?_

_Rapidly explaining what she could to the owner about her haste leave, Sakura thanked him and left the building, trying her best to mask her chakra without panicking the baby about the sudden loss of chakra around him._

_Two streets down the road, that's when she saw them, two blondes and one-silver haired man; Naruto, Ino, and Kakashi. "Crap," she muttertered as she steered away looking as normal as possible. She picked up one long tress of pink hair, it was too late for a henge now, so she just prayed that they wouldn't spot her._

_Luck wasn't on her side because two seconds after that thought she heard the Kyubi holder exclaim her name, "Sakura?"_

_She turned around her green eyes meeting his bright blue ones. In that one second that she saw him his confused look turned to a happy one, maybe because he finally found her. Tears pricked at her eyes as she saw the hurt on his face once she started running away, but she had to._

_The rosette started sprinting before jumping on the roof tops of the various buildings a firm hold on her baby. "Sakura! Come back here!," she heard Ino scream not too far behind her. She had to increase her pace, but it a little hard considering she had just given birth about 12 days ago._

"_Come on," she begged her legs, a relieved sigh escaping her lips as she went faster. But that was soon lived when she bumped in to the chest of the silver-haired man. She yelped as she awkwardly fell trying to prevent any damage from hurting the baby boy. But before anyone could see that small bundle, she got her bearings and brought chakra to her fist. Punching Kakashi about 100 meters away, the rosette huffed and started sprinting away._

"_Sakura!," she heard her blonde friend cry after her, but she kept on running and running. The chase had being going for about a day, and she didn't know how longer she could go. Sano had started crying, begging the girl for food, but she couldn't stop, adrenaline was pulsing in her veins. _

_His insistent crying halted her to a stop; she sensed for any chakra but didn't find any. Taking shelter in a cave, Sakura prepared some formula for the baby. Catching her breath again, her eyes started to droop as the baby once again fell asleep in her arms. But she couldn't sleep she had to be alert, Naruto would still be searching for her. _

_The rosette had been staring blankly out the cave, but she just saw sand, sand everywhere. She had been resting for an hour now and that was more than enough for them to catch up to her, if they were indeed following her. So gathering everything up, she took an old shirt from her bag and made up a small holder around her to carry the boy without problems. Checking that was everything was in order, the girl prayed for their well being before sprinting off in the night._

_She reached the forest of the fire country when she sensed the chakra patterns again. Her heart thumping into her ribcage harshly she choked out a sob before falling on her knees and cry her eyes out. She couldn't do it, they would find her and force her to go home, demand answers of her, and ruin any chances of peacefulness and happiness with her baby. A few minutes later she heard a gurgle just below her chin. She looked down to see one pair of eyes the same intense color as hers look up at her happily. _

"_Sano," she whispered caressing his small head. No she had to run, run away from them. So finding the strength she stood up, ignoring the soaring pain through her legs. Kissing the crown of his head she jumped to tree branches above before traveling through the trees at an amazing speed considering her low chakra levels. _

_The kunoichi traveled through the night, and stopped once the morning sun appeared. She fed the baby and noticed that she only had 2 bottles left of formula and nothing else to feed herself and Sano. Looking around the empty forest, she knew she had to get to a town quickly, before Naruto found her or any bounty hunter nin did. _

_Running on just stamina the rosette continued to travel, the constant presence of chakre following, behind her. Night came once again, but she continued to run. Once morning arrived she didn't feel anymore chakra nearby, so she fell to ground. She opened her bag trying to find more formula for her crying baby boy. No more, there was just heaps of clothes, a Team 7 photo, and a book._

_But the baby continued to cry. What could she do? She tried breast feeding at the hospital but it didn't work. She pulled at her hair trying to find a solution, but nothing came. She just had to try again, she had to, Sano was way past his food schedule for hours, and he had to have something. So huffing in frustration the rosette got prepared, she clung Sano to her breast, and prayed._

_She continued to try, minutes went by as she closed her eyes in pain. Minutes turned to hours. But she still tried, her baby had to eat, or else, she couldn't even think of it. Then she felt it. Two measly drops of milk dripped. She did it! Laughing in happiness she continued to feed him._

_Finishing she patted his back before touching his forehead with hers, "We did it Sano, we did it!" She showered him in kisses, soft giggles emanating from him. A half hour later he fell asleep, so she decided it was time to run again, but she couldn't even keep her eyes open, her exhaustion and chakra depletion getting the better of her. But she stood up, a hand on a tree keeping her from falling. "I have to," she whispered as she numbly continued to walk._

_Nighttime came again as she fell to the ground the sudden jolt walking Sano up. She couldn't stand up, she was tired, and hungry. It had been 3 days since she last ate, she couldn't keep up like that and continue to feed her baby. _

_She hugged him closer to her body, his crying stopping at once, before she started to cry in desperation. Was this how she was going to die? Was this how her just born baby was going to die? She cried and cried until sleep took over her._

_When her eyes finally opened it was still night time. She groaned as she flipped around to lie on her stomach, that's when realization hit her. She sat up immediately, her hands feeling around for a small bundle. She was about to call her baby's name when a gentle voice broke through her panic. _

"_Ah, you're awake," smiled a woman as she stood up and walked up to the rosette with a cup of water._

_Sakura stared at her wide eyed, confused. Taking the cup with shaking hands the she sipped from until before starting her search around her for her baby. Seeing this, the woman smiled and patted her head, making the kunoichi look up at her. She pointed to a small bundle close to the fire, Sakura's green eyes followed what she was pointing to, and a small sigh of relief escaped her lips as she saw her baby tightly secured inside a blanket and his sleeping face._

"_Thank you," sighed the rosette as she rubbed her eyes a tired sigh escaping her lips, "How long was I out?"_

_The woman chuckled as she ushered her closer to the fire and handed her a piece of cooked fish, "About two days. I wouldn't have found you if the baby hadn't been crying his eyes out."_

"_Two days?," whispered Sakura to herself while shaking her head before gobbling the fish._

_The woman let her eat on silence and prepared her make-shift bed for the night. Once she finished she turned to the girl she had saved and saw her cradling the baby lovingly._

"_Is he your baby brother?" she asked with a smile._

_The rosette shook her head, "No, he's actually my son." The woman's smiling face turned to one of surprise, "Oh."_

"_Yeah, he was unplanned, that's why I was running away," explained Sakura as she shrugged her arms helplessly. _

"_So where are you heading?," asked the woman a concerned glint in her brown eyes. _

"_I can't possibly go home, so I guess wherever I can make a peaceful living," stated the girl her green eyes staring blankly up at the sky._

"_Okay, let's head home tomorrow," stated the woman with a smile as she laid down._

"_What?" asked the kunoichi wide eyed. Things didn't just happen that way._

"_You're going to live with me. It works for the both of us; you need a home and I miss the company," shrugged the lady, "By the way, I'm Hana."_

_Sakura smiled widely as she jumped on her feet and clasped her hands in front of her, "I'm Sakura, and the little one is Sano."_

* * *

"The next day we started our journey, and eventually we arrived home," sighed the woman as she reminisced the trip.

"You're so cool mom!," exclaimed Sano, excitement dancing in his green eyes. Light laughter followed when his vision was cut off by his beanie being pulled down, "Mom!"

The two women laughed watching the boy struggle to fix his beanie. He was fixated on it, it had to be perfect, and no one could touch except for his mom and Hana.

But that laughter stopped abruptly as an explosion was heard not too far away and a familiar war cry traveled through the small town. "We have to leave," stated Hana to the paralyzed rosette next to her. "Hurry," ushered the woman as she pulled the kunoichi to her feet and led her inside the house to grab their bags.

"Mom?" asked the boy, looking at his mom with concern while climbing the stairs slowly. She still didn't move, she just stood at the doorway her green eyes darting everywhere in panic.

"DATTEBAYO!" echoed through the town again, this time bringing her out of her daze. "Crap," she whispered, her senses piqued, and her body moving on its own to prepare the bags in a hurry, "Sano get your stuff!"

**So here it ends :)**

**I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

"Ready?" asked Sakura clapping her hands and examining their bags quickly. Everything seemed okay, it wasn't an ideal pack but it had to do for now. Sano nodded taking up the smaller from the three bags as well as Hana who took another one.

"Sakura, are you sure I should come?" she asked looking straight at the rosette, worry and doubt marring her features.

"Of course" replied Sakura, walking to the door her pack already fastened to her shoulders, "You're like family now, and I don't want to leave you behind."

The woman sighed and shook her head, but nonetheless walked to the door pulling Sano along. She just hoped she could help the younger woman in some way.

Sakura tilted her head slightly, tightening her black gloves, "Okay." She walked down the steps before starting to run at an easy pace, away from the explosions smoke remains, her two companions following close behind, "Sano when you're tired tell me okay?"

"Yeah," huffed the boy, his bag jumping with every step he took.

They made it out of the town and where about 10 minutes out, when sudden a kunai whizzed past the kunoichi's left cheek. Out stepping it she noticed the small explosion tag attached to it, her eyes widened she turned around taking the boy behind her in her arms and the woman's hand as fast as possible before taking a chakra impulse leap, barely missing the explosion.

"Mom!" exclaimed the boy pointing to a barricade of kunai flying in her direction. It took her milliseconds to take one f her kunai, deflecting all of them. She placed Sano on the floor quickly before turning around and crouching protectively in front of her son and Hana.

"Got you pinkie," snickered a male voice, from behind a few rocks away.

Her eyes darted in the direction of the voice. She recognized it but couldn't place a face on it. A man came out from his hiding place. His short white hair reflecting the in the sun's rays giving it a blonde hue. A giant sword was straddled to his back, and she immediately recognized him.

"What do you want?" she hissed her eyes squinting menacingly, her teeth barring almost cat-like.

"Oh you know," smirked the man glancing at the boy behind her. His smirk widened at the terrified expression in his eyes, as he clutched on the elderly woman with one hand and the other his oversized beanie.

"Suigetsu!" screeched an approaching woman with red-hair, "Why did you run away like that?"

"Can you just shut up," sighed the man rolling his eyes, but never leaving the rosette's glare.

The woman stomped her foot before realizing who her partner was staring at. "Ha!" she laughed while looking at her red-painted nails, "That was easy."

The kunoichi's patience with her two 'opponents' was shortening. She could very easily take the two of them down, but fighting them and protect the two people behind her was going to be hard, and it wasn't worth the risk. She motioned for her two companions to start moving.

"Nu-uh. No one is going anywhere," whispered Suigetsu, staring at something behind the rosette. Squealing erupted from the red haired woman while her cheeks blushed at the sight before her.

A shiver went down the kunoichi's spine as she sensed the powerful and dark chakra behind her. And she bit her lip, praying, hoping, that her son was okay.

"Mommy," pleaded Sano behind her. She closed her eyes trying to believe that this was all a dream. It just couldn't have been that easy for him.

"Still useless; not even able to protect your own child," snickered the man, grabbing the child by the waist a threatening kunai close to his short neck.

"Sasuke, leave him alone," growled the woman, finally turning around to see her son close to tears and struggling pull away from the smirking man. She knew the day would come when he came for her son, it just came too soon. She hoped her son would be able to protect himself, but that wasn't the case now.

"No. I need him," stated Sasuke, his other two companions walking to stand behind him. She couldn't stand a chance against him, much less the three of them together. She knew there was someone else that traveled with them, but his presence wasn't anywhere near the vicinity.

Her green eyes darted towards Hana, an unknown message passing through them. The woman started to slowly walk towards the town they had just left about 30 minutes ago. The red haired woman's hand shot to the weapon's back on her waist.

"Don't!" exclaimed the rosette stepping in between Hana and her opponent, "She has nothing to do with this. She's a normal citizen."

Her ruby eyes darted to their leader, "Stand back Karin."

The rosette let out an inaudible sigh, her muscles relaxing a bit. She nodded to Hana, before said woman scurried away. She had a task to do, and Sano's life depended on it.

A few minutes passed by, as both 'teams' waited for the woman's chakra to disappear. Once it did, Sakura took a step towards the man and her son, "Put him down." Her eyes darted to her son. He seemed to have calmed down a bit, his green eyes concentrating on her. What was he thinking? He slightly nodded while his fingers slowly crawled to his pack pouch.

No! It couldn't be he was thinking to fight back. Her eyes widened slightly, noticing the sliver glint.

It all happened too fast. One second she saw her son ready embedded a shuriken on Sasuke's arm and the next there was a large amount of smoke and lighting everywhere. Panicked she ran to the place she had last seen her son.

"Just give up!" exclaimed a man she knew all too well. She had too hurry.

"Mom!" cried the boy scrambling to his feet. Once up he kept the shuriken on his right hand, and his left hand adjusted his beanie quickly. Not knowing in which direction his mom was he just ran, knowing the staying inside the cloud of smoke wasn't going to help him find his mother anytime soon.

"Sano!" replied the woman, once she heard his cry. Running blindly in the direction of the voice, she just hoped he was out of harm.

A few meters away she could hear the clacking of metal against metal, probably Sasuke and Naruto fighting. She had to get out of there fast.

Sano had kept on running, the smoke disappearing as he went. He was out of the cloud when he bumped into someone's legs, falling on his behind. "What the-?" said the man, his face covered except for his left eye. He was holding an unconscious Karin on his shoulder.

The boy's eyes widened. Was she dead? Not even pausing to think of an answer he stood up and started running away after throwing his shuriken at the man's leg, and missing terribly. Glaring at the object he took another one and took off, the silver haired man on his heels.

"Mommy!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as the man caught his shirt and lifted him of the ground. Somehow he wasn't scared of this man as he was from Sasuke, but still that didn't mean he didn't have to get away from him.

"Hello there," smiled the man, at least that's what Sano thought. "Put me down," demanded the boy, struggling, his arms and legs swaying everywhere, and his green eyes looking for his mom.

Sakura heard his second cry and she knew she was heading the right direction. The sight of her former teacher and her son 5 feet off the ground, greeted her once she came out from the disappearing cloud of smoke. The boy saw her and a relieved smile crossed his face.

"Mom," he sighed, his struggling seized. He knew he had to be as still as possible from what was to come. The kunoichi was gritting her teeth, her patience long gone. Did all of these people have to get her son and dangle him dangerously above the ground?

Kakashi saw the boy relax immensely; curious he turned to look in the direction his 'captive' was looking at. "S-Sakura?" he choked and the kid called her mom? What was going on? Then it all clicked, why she had left so suddenly made sense.

"Put him down," growled the woman her fist rising in the air threateningly. Too shocked to do anything, the man stood still. Screaming she bent down a chakra infused fist slamming on the ground. Soon the ground was cracking.

Trying to maintain his balance the jounin let go of the boy. The rosette ran at full speed to catch him safely in her arms.

The smoke had cleared by now, and she could see Naruto running in their direction, and Sasuke not far behind him. The blonde's eyes on her and the other man's eyes on her son.

"Sakura, give me the boy," hissed the Uchiha, his katana in the air lighting oozing from it and uncontrolled power.

Her body tensed waiting for the impact, knowing that she couldn't move fast enough. But it never came, instead a blob of orange and black covered her, as the man stopped the sword with a kunai.

"Stop it Sasuke!" exclaimed the blonde, pushing his best friend a few feet back.

"It's none of you business," stated Sasuke, sword yielded in front of him.

Naruto was still standing protectively in front of her and Sano, and Kakashi came to her aid soon enough.

"Are you alright?" asked her former teacher crouching in front of her and patting her son's head. She numbly nodded, not knowing what to make out of the whole situation.

"DAMN RIGHT IT IS! Sakura's my friend, and I won't let you hurt her!" retorted Naruto an intense glare aimed at the Uchiha.

"Mom?" inquired Sano his face peaking up at her from hiding in the crook of her neck. She kissed the top of his beanie and hugged him tighter.

"Your son, eh?" smiled Kakashi standing up and pulling her to her feet.

She glared at him, her confusion clearing. She had to get away, she couldn't go back to Konoha now; it wasn't her home anymore.

"Your son?!" asked Naruto his eyes wide with surprise, turning around to look at the boy with the same eyes as the rosette.

"When did this happen?" he asked, completely forgetting about Sasuke a few feet away, "Doesn't matter, I'll take you back to Konoha and we'll be happy again."

The kunoichi's glare faltered at the sight of the blonde's exaggerated and hopeful grin. She would break his heart yet again.

She didn't have time to answer, because Sasuke ran his chidori ready to hit Naruto. Reacting quickly She stepped back, Kakashi jumping with her and Naruto attacking with his own quickly formed rasengan.

She shoved the silver-haired man harshly to the side, before sprinting away, her son holding tightly to her neck.

"Sakura!" cried Naruto as he kept on fighting the Uchiha, who desperately tried to finish him off to pursue her and her son.

"I'll follow her," affirmed the jounin, taking off in her direction. She glanced back to see the man some 50 meters behind her, hoping that Hana did somehow accomplish her unspoken task. Unknown to her, tears dropped down her cheeks to her son's. So he hugged her tighter, knowing that his mom was hurting someway. He knew it had something to do with the man running behind them, and only one person could help them, especially his mom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

Their journey had been as peaceful always, even more so now that they weren't considered criminals anymore. Even though it had been a thrilling life to being pursued and fight if caught, it was tiring. The two companions were walking close to the border of lighting country, going to a small inn to rest in after a visit to a town on the outskirts of lighting country. They had been walking for about two days with the occasionally rest here and there.

Even though they were not considered criminals both of them didn't return to their country of origin and stayed as partners, although each for a different reason. The taller of them, because he simply didn't feel like he belonged there anymore and preferred traveling aimlessly with a decent pay from small missions. The second because he had something more important now, and couldn't just go back to his home without that.

"How long has it been since the last visit?" asked the tall man looking up at the sky.

His awfully quite companion nodded, "About a month. I think they should be more frequent."

The tall man barked laugh, hitting the other man harshly on the back, "No shit!"

"Kisame," hissed the long-haired man, fixing up his ruffled up cloak. He couldn't comprehend how he still stayed partners with the brash man, but then again he considered him more than a partner, dare he say he was his friend.

"Loosen up, Itachi. You should visit more, I don't mind seeing Kitten and Fishsticks," smiled the man, now ruffling the other man's long tresses.

"Please, don't call them that," stated Itachi a small smirk gracing his lips, even though they were stupid nicknames they were kind of endearing at times.

"You know you like them," wisely replied his partner. Silence once again reigned over them.

* * *

Hana made it the town in record time, but she didn't stop until she reached the small house. Yanking the door open, she ran upstairs to the small study room where paper and writing utensils were stored. Taking out a piece of paper, ink, and brush with shaking hands, she immediately started writing not even bothering to sit down.

Sakura and Sano depended on her.

Reading over her cryptic message she nodded before folding it neatly. Opening the small window at the side of the room, she whistled. Soon a small bird red and black bird was perched on the window sill.

Tying the folded up note on the bird's leg, she patted its head sending him off the bird already knowing who to look for.

"Please make it time," whispered Hana as she slumped on the floor and took a deep breath, tiredness catching up to her.

* * *

They had been walking for about thirty minutes, the sun long gone and darkness befalling on them.

"Should we reach the inn or camp here?" asked Kisame pulling his short hair back with one hand.

"It be best to camp here," replied the Uchiha, "I'll go get some wood."

The other man nodded making himself comfortable of the floor, taking some nuts from a small bag on his coat.

The Uchiha soon disappeared in search for some trunks of wood. Not ten minutes later he was back and setting up the small fire. That was when they heard the cry of a bird. Said bird landed two feet away from their camping site. Looking at it curiously, the red and black bird hopped towards the Uchiha.

"It's a messenger," stated the swordsman pointing to the paper attached to the birds leg.

Itachi took no time in retrieving said item, and patting the birds head before it flew off in the direction it came from. Curious about what it was, since he didn't recognize the animal, he opened the note carefully.

His eyes widened uncharacteristically his fist clenching until his knuckles turned white. "So soon?" he whispered a tight grip on the paper.

"What's wrong?" asked his companion, who was honestly concerned. He had never seen his partner react in that way, he was usually calm and in control.

The black-haired man stood up and started packing his scarce belongings. "Where are you going?" barked the man doing the same as his silent and enraged partner.

Said partner crumpled up the note and tossed it to him.

_Uchiha-san, Sasuke arrived. Help._

"Oh no," whispered Kisame, a big frown marring his features. The three of them, Itachi, Kitten, and him had hoped that said event would happen later on, but it didn't. It was happening now, and they had to act fast.

Looking towards his partner, he noticed two things. One he was ready to set off and if he didn't hurry up he would be left behind. And second he was shaking, be it anger or fear, it was not a good sign.

A minute later they both shared eye contact before nodding and sprinting of the dark. They were fast, extremely fast, their surroundings were blurred and the only thing they could focus on was the path ahead of them.

At the pace they were going at they would reach the town they left two days ago in about 1 hour. Just thinking about, made the Uchiha worry. Anything could happen to them in that time, and they still had to look for them, who knows where they could have gone.

His mind was racing and he couldn't concentrate well, this was evident by the small furrow of his eyebrows. "We'll get there," reassured Kisame his short blue hair moving wildly with the wind.

"What if we don't find them?" inquired Itachi, doubt lacing his velvety voice.

Smiling, actually smiling, even though the mood was far off from a happy one, Kisame replied, "Didn't you place a tracking jutsu on fishsticks?" If the prodigy had forgotten about that, and turned to him for reassurance, it meant he was worried beyond relief, and his mind was just not cooperating.

Realization dawned on the usually stoic man, an imperceptible smirk on his lips, "Ah."

The blue skinned man barked laugh before jumping up his speed.

The one hour run lessened down to a half hour one. They had reached the town. The streets were deserted, the villagers resting for the next day to come.

Once in the middle of town they stopped to take and breather and for Itachi to activate his blood line. His blood red eyes scanned the area before he could sense the tracking jutsu some kilometers south.

"Found it," stated the man, taking a stance to start sprinting in the new found direction.

"Right behind you."

* * *

The rosette had been running for at least 30 minutes now. She knew Kakashi could have caught up to them by now, but didn't. She reasoned it was because he wanted her to run low on chakra before capturing him, to avoid any mishaps.

"Mom he's not behind us," whispered Sano who clung lightly to her neck. She smiled, her son still needed a long way to go. "Thank you," she whispered patting his beanie, slowing down a little already having figured out his plan.

She had to fight him, to stop him from chasing her. She saw a clearing up and head, and decided that it was now or never.

She stopped and placed Sano behind her. She had expected Kakashi to be about 3 minutes maximum behind her, but five passed and she couldn't see him. She could sense him and his chakra was flaring. Probably… she couldn't even think about that.

Hadn't Naruto being fighting him. He wasn't supposed to catch up so soon. Worried the Naruto was injured she searched for his chakra signature. She found the three of them: Naruto's, Sasuke's, and Kakashi's.

Sasuke must've managed to escape Naruto and came running after them, Naruto close behind him.

A few second later she could see the lighting of the chidori, Sasuke's or Kakashi's.

"Mom?" whispered Sano tugging at her skirt. "Let's go," she stated, pulling him.

"Sakura!," she heard Naruto yell with the synchronized 'No!' from Kakashi.

She tensed her muscles ready to react. Sano quickly on the ground, she turned around a chakra infused foot ready as well as a kunai.

She saw Sasuke flying towards her. She readied herself before placing a string kick on the Uchiha's shoulder, effectively making him step a few feet away.

He growled pulling his Katana out, before charging towards her.

Before she knew it, she was being pulled back as someone stood in front of her. Black encircled her as well as her child.

"Hello fishsticks," a low voice grumbled against her back. Her eyes widened. "Uncle Kisame!" rejoiced Sano beside her.

Everything was silent except for a low, "Wrong move, little brother."

**Well here it ends, I hope you liked it, and if you did please tell me by reviewing.**

**I know its short, but i think this is better than nothing :)**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

"What the HELL!" exclaimed Naruto, his bright blue eyes wide in surprise. He sure did not expect the ex-criminals to arrive at such a time.

As well as Naruto, the white-haired man was stunned but for a whole other reason. Being the observant one, he heard the child refer to the blue haired man as 'uncle'. That would mean they were close, very close. This was getting all the more confusing, he just hope things would be explained soon.

"Ki-Kisame!," exclaimed the rosette, completely ignoring the fight the was about to ensue right in front of her, and the odd stairs she was receiving from the blonde and her former sensei.

The tall man barked a laugh through the tense atmosphere, "Did you think we would leave you and fishsticks alone?"

The girl smirked, her fear and stress lessened by the presence of the two men. She turned to look back at the two Uchiha's who were eerily quiet, both of them assessing the each other, looking for any weakness.

"Get out of the way brother," growled the younger of the two. He had come for the kid, it was supposed to be a simple task, if it weren't for his companions being spotted by Naruto, everything would've finished a long time ago, now his brother was here, as well as his companion.

"Stop this nonsense and I will," calmly replied Itachi, never revealing any of the turmoil he was experiencing inside. He had been worried beyond words, now that he knew they were safe that worry decreased, even more so now that Kisame was right next to them, should anything happen.

Sano with relieved smile on his face let his body relax until he was hanging loosely from Kisame's arm. "I was so scared," sighed the boy, earning a soft chuckle from the man.

"Kisame," warned Itachi, lifting his hand slightly. Said man nodded before preparing to leap some feet away and get the rosette and her son to a safe place.

"Hey!," exclaimed the blonde as soon as he noticed this. Sasuke took this as a 'signal' to launch at the stoic man he was facing.

"No!" screamed the pinkette, getting loosed of the mist-nin's hold, aiming a hit at the blonde running towards the long haired man.

"Kitten?" said Kisame, dodging a chidori attack from the copy-nin, all the time retreating a bit; now his first task now was to get the boy safe, after all he was the main target.

"Get him out of here," hissed the girl, hitting the ground, creating a loud crack and a large crater . She rapidly made some hands signs, successfully rising mud from the ground. It hit Naruto dead-on, immobilizing him for the moment in the mud trap.

"Mom!" exclaimed the boy, fear once again in his green eyes. "Shit," growled Kisame, "hold on tight." The boy did as told; holding on to the man's neck he saw his mother, pushing down the white haired ninja to the ground, only for him to transform into a log. Before he knew it, the man was in front of them, a chidori aimed at his uncle.

"Sano!" screamed the girl in horror. The ball of lighting was going straight at Kisame's chest, right where her son is.

The horrible scream of despair was all it took to distract the older Uchiha who was, only in appearances, easily fighting his brother. He was actually a formidable opponent, and one to be careful of.

Sasuke saw an opening when his dear older brother diverted his eyes in his partner's general direction. He took a kunai and threw it. It hit the target. Itachi toppled to the ground, blood lining his pants.

The next thing the older Uchiha saw was red and white. The Haruno symbol was right in his line of view. Sakura had created a mud dome around the younger man in seconds, it could hold him off for so long. She hastily turned around pulling the kunai out of his thigh, green chakra emitting from her hands soon enough.

"That should do for now," she smiled, pulling him up. He was shocked none the less. She was screaming bloody murder for her soon not 1 minute ago and now she was helping him.

"Kakashi!," exclaimed Naruto breaking free from the trap, "Release him!"

Kisame managed to create a water bubble. It was encircling his opponent, depriving him of oxygen. "Kisame, please," pleaded the girl, beads of sweat rolling down her face.

The man in control frowned but none the less did as he was asked. The jounin fell to the ground, gasping for much needed air. Naruto was right at his side his face hidden from everyone, the only noticeable sign were his shoulders shaking.

"I want an explanation now!," he demanded looking straight at Sakura. He was furious, she could see that at least, she just didn't know if it was because his feelings were hurt or because he couldn't understand what was going that included his two most precious people.

"Uh," whispered Sano, his shaking from almost encountering a death blow over. Kisame heard him, and saw him looking in his mom's direction, but not directly at her. Patting his beanie covered head he shook his head, an index finger over his lips. Getting the message, the child nodded and kept quiet.

"There's no time for that now," replied Itachi, his calm exterior broken with the urgency lacing his voice.

"No time? What's going on?!," insisted the blonde, helping his former teacher to his feet.

"Let's leave now," ordered the Uchiha, his Sharingan spinning wildly. He was scared. It was not something that he was used to feeling, but now, he was indeed scared. They had to get away now that they had the opportunity, Sasuke was trapped and they had little time before he escaped.

The two men glared at each other; one wanted answers the other wanted to leave.

"Mom…," whispered Sano. She was staggering backwards, her skin a pale tone and sweating profusely.

The four men turned to her. "I can't hold it anymore," she whimpered a small tear cascading down her cheeks as she looked at her son. He had to be safe, but she was losing chakra fast. Sasuke was fighting inside her trap and it took a lot of her supply to keep it stable.

Cracks started appearing on the dome.

Itachi's red eyes widened. He reached for the rosette only to be pushed back harshly. "Take him. Take him somewhere safe," she cried, her brows furrowing in an effort to maintain the dome.

"Sakura," whispered Kakashi, as he struggled to keep on his feet. He had spent a lot of his chakra and his body ached from the loss of oxygen it just went through.

"No," stated Itachi reaching out for the girl, when a loud crunch resonated; dry mud went flying in the air and lighting was crackling everywhere. She didn't know where Itachi was anymore, she couldn't see anything, so she just reached out to where he used to be and pushed him, "Save him!"

* * *

Kisame was still, he knew he had to take Sano somewhere safe, but the girl was still there and he knew Itachi wouldn't leave until she was safe too. "Tell me what's going on," someone threatened him, pulling him down by the collar of his cloak. "Shut up squirt," he replied a more then serious look in his eyes. These two, they really cared for Sakura, he could trust them for her sake.

"Don't tell me to shut up!," yelled the blonde, his anger getting the best of him. He was trembling in anger and his was barring his teeth in a menacing threat.

"Naruto," hissed Kakashi in pain, "calm down. There has to be a reason for everything, but now we have to take action." The blonde continued to glare at the tall man.

"The first thing we need to do is get that boy to safety," continued the jounin. The blonde turned to look at the boy, his glare disappearing. Sano was holding to the tall man's neck as if his life depended on it. His little body was stiff as a rock and he couldn't take his green eyes away from the cloud of smoke and lighting in which his mother and Itachi where.

The blonde growled, releasing his hold on the mist-nin's collar. This was just too messed up.

"We'll take the boy," said Kakashi, motioning for Naruto to grab him, "Meet you guys about 5 miles west from here."

The impatient blonde was holding his arms out for the boy, but Kisame stood still. He needed to trust to them with the child, but then again they could use him as bait for Sakura. "You need to help Itachi right? He's just dead weight on you," deadpanned the ninja.

"Hurry up."

He was going to take a gamble on this. "Sano," he started, completely ignoring his nickname for the kid, "You need to go with these two. We will catch up to you later."

"But," hesitated the boy clinging on tighter to him. "I need to help your mom and 'Tachi' too, right? Don't worry, you'll be okay," smiled the man, showing his pointy teeth at the boy, somehow relaxing him.

He just nodded and held up his arms to the blonde.

"Okay now let's go," stated Naruto while looking at Kakashi who was already ready. The boy waved slightly before he disappeared from sight with the two ninja.

* * *

"Sakura!," exclaimed the Uchiha uncharacteristically, after feeling the push.

"Leave!," she exclaimed before someone arm locked around her neck, not tight enough to make her struggle for air but tight enough to keep her from escaping. Not that she would try with her chakra so low, she barely had the strength to keep her eyes open.

The smoke had cleared and debris covered the ground.

"Brother hand over the kid and I'll release her," threatened Sasuke, his Katana still crackling with lighting and pointing straight at the older man.

All the time the rosette kept shaking her head as best as she could looking straight at the Uchiha's red eyes. She knew he wouldn't hand in her son, but still she pleaded.

"Why now Sasuke?," asked Itachi, ignoring his little brother's 'request'.

"The sooner the better right? He needs to trust me when I take his eyes," explained the man nonchalantly. His eyesight was decreasing with the constant use of the sharingan, and he would need new eyes, and the boy was a perfect candidate.

The rosette was desperate, "Leave!"

"Shut up!" hissed her capture, tighting his hold. She struggled, tears cascading down her eyes. If she couldn't protect her son, Itachi had to protect him, and that wouldn't be happening if he didn't leave soon.

"Let her go," stated the man, taking a step towards the two, only to be stopped by someone holding his shoulders.

"Kisame," warned the Uchiha, as he saw the smirk on his little brother's face and the tip of his katana close to her neck.

"I won't let you," countered the man, "Fishsticks needs you now."

He stared right at Sakura's green eyes, determination was in them, and it seemed to wring right now.

"No, don't do it!," exclaimed the long-haired man, as the rosette lifted her foot and slammed it on the ground. Everything rumbled as the ground collapsed, "Go!"

Kisame pulled the Uchiha in the direction the other two ninja had left.

Sasuke's hold on her loosened but that did not help at all, since her vision blurred and she fell to the ground.

When everything cleared his brother's partner and the man himself were gone, only the rosette lying limply on the ground remained.

"Tch. Annoying," sighed Sasuke walking to the girl and lifting her up effortlessly. He knew they would try to rescue her, and that was the perfect opportunity to get the boy.

**Well that's all for this chapter guys.**

**It was a little uneventful, but it keeps the story going.**

**Please tell me what you think by reviewing :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys please review and tell me how I'm doing and stuff, because it's not that I don't appreciate your faves and alerts, I love them, but I don't know if I should improve on something, if your satisfied with what's going on and so on. So please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

The two men were quiet, and not the usual comfortable quiet that made its appearance most of the time, instead an awkward silence. One of them was angry beyond relief and the other felt as guilty as one could get. But no one could blame him, he did what he thought was prudent at the time.

The tall blue man who was feeling sorry sighed for the seventh time in a row, "Itachi I'm sorry, okay?" What was he to do? His partner couldn't hold up a real fight to save the rosette, they were tired from the long journey, they were a little low on chakra based on how fast they ran back to town, and the boy was gone with other shinobi that he still wasn't sure if it was such a great idea to trust them –they still had to find them and they had passed the meeting distance about 10 minutes ago.

But he couldn't ponder on his thoughts anymore since he was harshly shoved into a rock – he deserved that, but it didn't have to be that hard. "We could've saved her!" hissed his partner, his face so close to his actually making him, for the first time since they've known each other, wary of the Uchiha.

Needless to say that didn't stop him from countering back, "You really think that? You really think that in the tired state we're in we could somehow take back Sakura without any grave injuries?"

"Of course! She trusted us to save her!" countered the Uchiha pulling away from his partner. He was a mess. His sharingan was activated spinning beyond control. He was stressed, scared, and worried.

"Itachi! Think! Kitten didn't trust us to save _her_, she trusted us to save fishsticks. Fishsticks!" growled Kisame pulling at his short hair in exasperation. Really when it came to those two, the man in front of him turns into a total and uncontrollable mess.

The Uchiha uncharacteristically yelled in frustration. "She's in danger," he stated in a quieter tone, "I didn't do anything to avoid that."

"She wanted you to save Fishsticks, and you did just that. Remember she's a capable kunoichi, and she definitely stand a fight," replied Kisame patting the man's shoulder and giving it a slight squeeze.

"Ah," replied the long-haired man, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips. She definitely was a capable ninja.

"Have faith in her, we'll make plan with your genius and save her," said the man as he started walking away, "For now let's get little fishsticks back."

* * *

The two shinobi had arrived at the meeting distance but thought that it was too empty, and that they were open for a sudden attack if they just waited for the others to arrive, so they continued to sprint until they found a safer place to rest.

They had been waiting for about 20 minutes now. Neither of them had a said a word; Kakashi because he was lying down and trying to regain his strength back as soon as possible, Naruto because he was glaring at the ground all the time sneaking glances at the boy that sat across from them. He wanted answers, but he doubted –although the boy could clear up some stuff- that he would get detailed explanations of things. Sano on his part hadn't said anything because he flat out didn't trust them and he didn't want to speak to the two ninja.

Not even two minutes later had two shadows appeared the rising sun behind them.

"Sano," whispered the shorter of the two, as relief washed over his features minutely. The boy looked, a grin plastered on his face, "Dad!"

He ran up to the man who had crouched down with open arms, and jumped at him. His arms encircled his neck and one of his hands entangled itself with the man's loose ponytail, as Itachi hugged him and buried his face on the child's neck.

The blonde ninja had his blue eyes wide as could be, his mouth opening and closing not finding the right words to say as he pointed an accusing finger at the two. The older ninja not as over reactive as the blonde, kept still his eyes widened somewhat but still and composed.

But breaking the moment Kisame started laughing out loud uncontrollably as he grasped his stomach. "You faces," he pointed at the two Konoha nin, "They were priceless!"

"Sh-shut up! I was surprised," defended Naruto crossing his arm and looking away childishly.

The mist nin continued to chuckle as he walked a few steps to a rock nearby and sat down to lean on it before motioning for the two nins in front of him to keep quiet while pointing to the two a few feet away from them.

Meanwhile the boy sniffled as he hugged the Uchiha, "I was scared."

"I know, but you were very brave, weren't you?," replied Itachi as he pulled his son's face away to look straight at him. The boy nodded his black beanie falling in front of his green eyes as he continued sniffing, "Where's mom?"

The man for the first time in his life couldn't come up a with an answer; he could say the truth, but it was too crude for the boy. So instead he pulled the boys beanie off, revealing straight black hair swept to the side messily somehow resembling bangs. He ruffled the boy's hair taking some in his grasp, and with a pained smile and his eyes watering he said, "We'll get her back. We'll bring her back."

"You had to save her! You had to save mom!," exclaimed the boy trying to get away from the man. But Itachi didn't give him kept a tight hold him, forcing him onto his chest as the cried his heart out. "Let it all out," whispered the Uchiha as he took a seat on the ground and cradled the 5 year old boy.

Everybody was quiet until the sniffles coming from the boy turned to quite breathing. "What's going on?," asked the blonde quietly as he played with his jacket zipper.

"That's too vague of a question," replied the Uchiha stoically, causing his partner to look at him in disbelief. Really, this man was something else.

"Don't play with me!," exclaimed the blonde straitening up and full on glaring at the man.

"I'm most certainly not playing with you," countered the Uchiha, once again in his calm and undisturbed voice.

The older jounin sighed and sat up with a grunt. "Naruto calm down, and Itachi please don't evade the topic," sighed the man ruffling his silver hair and closing his eyes, "So this is your kid, as well as Sakura's?"

Itachi stayed quiet for some time, just staring at the two. It was inevitable now, but how could he explain everything. It was too complicated, that's something if he said it was complicated, he was a master in complicated master plans. "Yes, he is."

Another silence prevailed. Naruto was clenching and unclenching his fists, he was mad. Not because his precious friend had a child with an ex-criminal, not because another of his precious friends was after the first one and trying to take their child, not because he somehow got involved in the fight, it was because all that was hidden from, as most things usually were. He was kept in the dark, and the only consolation was that Kakashi was in the dark too; he wasn't alone in this.

After sometime Kakashi clicked his tongue, as much as he could with his mask on, and nodded, "It that why she left? Is it because she was pregnant that she left?"

"Hey that's Kitten's personal matters!," exclaimed Kisame who was quietly watching the events play out. "Kisame's right, maybe it was the reason she left maybe it wasn't. She herself has to answer that, but she was indeed pregnant when she left," replied the man as he opened his coat and cradled Sano closer to him covering him from the chilly night.

"Fair enough," smirked the silver haired man.

The blonde who was still quiet sighed loudly before directly looking at the sharingan user, "When did you assault Sakura?!"

At this the mist nin's eyes widen and his mouth was open. He looked at the future Hokage then back at his stoic partner, then again at the blonde. Kakashi was doing the same as the blue haired man, except one couldn't see his mouth wide open instead his only visible eyebrow high up in surprise.

"I did not assault Sakura," growled the Uchiha his perfect eyebrows furrowing at the thought of assaulting the rosette. His mom had raised him as a gentleman that would respect a girl's feelings and just because he used to be a criminal didn't mean he didn't have proper manners. With his cheeks dusting a slight pink and avoiding eye contact he replied, "It was mutual, and in an ANBU mission with winter country about 3 or 4 months before she left I believe."

"Mutual! You're saying she wanted to be with you?" asked the blonde his right eye twitching in annoyance.

Again Kisame stared gapingly at the knucklehead. Did this kid want a death wish? Because he was going to get one with the questions he was throwing at the usually silent man. 'Usually silent' because the past hours were plain out weird with Itachi, he had been showing so much emotion, much more than he had in their past years together as partners, and he was talking about personal things. Personal matters!

The Uchiha kept quiet as he silently glared at the blonde.

"How could she want to be with you if she didn't know you!" exclaimed the blonde, instead of asking, but he made a good point. At that Kakashi nodded his eyebrow still raised in surprise, but none the less curious, so he looked at the man in question waiting for an answer.

Exasperated and tired the man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, might as well explain everything. "We had seen each other numerous times in ANBU missions," he stated while Kisame nodded in affirmation. Naruto was about to speak but Itachi raised his hand and glared at him before he continued, "I was in her ANBU missions, actually Kisame and I as the operators and Sakura as the medic. We were ex-criminals and I didn't want to go back to Konoha even though Tsunade forgave me, so she offered me ANBU rank missions, and since Kisame was my partner and was forgiven in his village she approved as the second member of the cell. Sakura being the only medic that she trusted completely she joined our cell. Now they're supposed to be 4 to a cell right, but not to make ourselves better, but we were pretty powerful with just three members so it stayed."

"She did know me," he stated looking directly at the blonde's eyes, "After some time I developed some feelings for her –"

"PLEASE! You were head over heels for her! All you ever looked forward to were those missions. It disgusted me to no end, how your eyes would get this creepy glint that made me want to gag whenever you saw her. Then one day you let your hormones loose on poor Kitten who was like an innocent girl falling in love with evil you, and you got her pregnant!," exclaimed Kisame let out his frustration in thinking about the pain staking months were he tried to make his two partners realize that they were in love with each other and not just simply physically attracted to each other. "And then they," he turned to the two shinobi who were shell shocked as he pointed to the Uchiha who was glaring daggers at his head, "they had the decency to do it in the room next to mine! Could you imagine that?"

The man turned to the fuming Uchiha who looked as ready to kill as ever. "What? It's true," smirked the man as he calmed down and leaned comfortably on the rock he was leaning on, jerking his head in the direction of the two Konoha ninjas.

Itachi looked their way and smirked, "Ah."

It seemed it was too much to digest in too little time and that they wouldn't be talking soon, so looking around to check the area for danger he stood up with Sano in his arms. Finding a comfortable place with less wind hitting on them, he lied down his boy clinging to his shirt with dry tears on his cheeks.

Kissing the top of his beanie-less head he smiled gently and turned in for the night, actually day since the sun had been rising. But he was tired and needed the rest.

**Well that's all :)**

**I hope you liked it even though Itachi was a little OC and nothing exciting really happened.**

**We'll see how Sakura us doing in the next chapter, in case you were wondering.**

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

Darkness, that's what the rosette had first registered as her eyes groggily opened. She groaned in pain as she tried to stretch her limbs as best as she could, since her hands were tied and her legs too. It took her a while to remember what had happened, but when she did she looked around her and saw that she was alone.

"Good," she sighed, as she let her head rest on the wall behind her. If she was alone then Sasuke didn't take her son, and Itachi managed to escape. With that relief of mind she looked around to see that she was in some sort of cave, but didn't try to look any further since she couldn't really do anything to escape with the chakra binds she had on. She had to wait for the perfect opportunity or wait for someone to save her, though she doubted anyone would come for her.

About half an hour passed and there wasn't any sign of someone, and she was getting impatient. Didn't Sasuke plan on at least giving her half a bun of bread; she was starving and needless to say thirsty. The heat was getting a little high; maybe some hot springs flowed inside the cave. Groaning she shook her hands, maybe, though highly unlikely, they had loosened a bit. Indeed she was right.

In her opinion an eternity had passed and no one had come. She was covered in sweat, since the hot vapor from the cave had lessened one bit, on the contrary it increased. She was hungry and thirsty. She was worried about Sano. Groaning in frustration she shook her body accidentally pulling one hand out of the hand cuffs that were imprisoning her.

Her eyes widened in surprise and her lips curled in a giant grin as she raised her hand to her face. Dirt was under her nails, she had some cuts, and a pink bruising line circled her wrist, but she didn't care because she was free. Free to beat the living daylights out of her former teammate if she had the chance too. So having one hand free she started to wiggle the other hand. As soon as she realized that her sweat was working at a lubricator she thanked whatever was causing the hot vapor and sighed in relief for once enjoying the insane heat. After this she wasn't going to any hot springs anytime soon.

The familiar sound of clinking from chains followed soon after she released her left hand. She giggled in happiness of job well done, not that she put too much effort into the work but still she was happy. Now she checked her chakra to see that her levels were a little low due to the chains. Low chakra levels against possibly confronting Sasuke were not a good idea, so she opted for resting a bit. She closed her eyes and placed her hands behind her back; just in case anyone came they would think she was stilled chained.

* * *

They had been planning a way to get in and get the rosette out for about 2 days now, and it was all in vain. One the cave they had managed to follow the girls lead to, only had one entrance and it was guarded all day and night by Sasuke and at least another one of his partners. Two Itachi didn't truly want to harm his baby brother. And three Itachi was a totally mess once again, and Kisame's therapies weren't working anymore.

The blue-haired man didn't know if this Itachi had been hiding deep deep in the depths of his cold heart and with the melting of his ice heart by a certain pinkette was finally free to make his appearance, or if was years of stress and worry culminating to this Itachi that couldn't really think anything more than what could go wrong with his beloved instead of planning a way to get her. Either way Kisame was enjoying it a little too much.

"Dad!" yelled Sano as he stood on top of a rock, barely being able to see his father at eye level. "I told you no! Stop your whining! You're just like your mother!" retaliated a very frustrated Uchiha as he placed his hands on his hips. Kisame and Naruto just stood at the sidelines watching the amusing event play before their eyes, while Kakashi just read his book.

Tears pricked at the boys green eyes. His mom, he was missing her and tried not to think about her too much so he wouldn't cry, but now Itachi brought her up, and the pain he was trying to hold back came back ten times worse. "Mom! Mommy!" cried the boy as he screamed to the skies.

The long-haired man's eyes widened in surprise, how did it turn out like this, he was just telling Sano that he couldn't go to town alone. For goodness sake he was 5 and people where out to get him, he couldn't go alone. Even though he was a little frustrated with the child, his heart broke at the sight of him crying.

"Sano," he whispered, raising one hand to rest on top of the boy's beanie, "I'm sorry."

"Dad!," exclaimed the boy his lips trembling and eyes glistening with tears. Itachi just hummed cleaning the tears away. "DAD!," exclaimed the boy once again, but this time he jumped into the man's arms his tiny arms around his neck, "I miss mom! I miss her a lot!"

The Uchiha was a little surprised but he soon recovered and started rubbing the boys back and humming a soft tune. The boy continued to cry but a little softer this time. "Daddy," whispered the boy, his cheek resting on top of the man's shoulder and his hands gripping the father's black shirt.

"Hn," replied the man as he swayed his body back and forth with his eyes closed. The boy looked up to see his father's strong jaw line, his left stress mark, his high cheek bone, and his eyes closed with eye lashes a little longer than his mothers. He was proud, he was proud of his father even though they spent little time together. And he loved him, he loved him a lot, he loved his mom more but that didn't have to be known. He just needed to know if he was loved back, with that everything would be okay, he knew it.

"You love me right?"

Itachi stopped moving and his eyes flew open as he looked wide eyes at his sons own doubtful but curious eyes. "Of course I do," replied Itachi without missing a beat, "I love you more than you can imagine."

Sano smiled taking Itachi's face in his hands before hugging him with all his strength. "Okay, I love you too," whispered the boy sniffing a little but happy, because his dad would take care of things just like he always did.

"Okay!," interrupted Naruto feeling a little uncomfortable with the serious aura that was befalling everyone, "Let's plan a way to get Sakura!" The blonde jumped up to Itachi and patted Sano's head, "What do you say?"

"Yeah!," exclaimed the boy as he squirmed to get out of Itachi's hold. Once he was placed back on the ground he started jumping up and down making Kisame jump with him as well as Kakashi, while he and Naruto pumped the whole team up with various 'yeahs' and 'alrights'. All the time Itachi fighting the smile that was creeping on his face before he full out laughed as tears pricked his eyes.

* * *

A few hours passed and that had been enough for her to replenish her chakra. She was ready to take on whatever came her way. She was a mother and her son needed her. So, standing up a little wobbly, she inhaled deeply, the hot humid air burning her nostrils. Taking her time to sense of anyone was nearby she nodded her head and started sprinting in the only direction there was. She just hoped it wasn't some sort of labyrinth.

* * *

"So that is _your _incredible master plan?," asked Kisame a little incredulous, weren't these things supposed to be organized and planned out, especially when Itachi made them up.

"Aren't you the king of ingenious master plans? And you came up with this?," whispered the blonde as he rubbed his chin.

"This is something Naruto would come up with," stated Kakashi, which earned him a glare from the blue-eyed boy.

Sano looked around at the men in front of his dad. What was so wrong with the plan, he thought it was great. He even thought about before his dad did, and that was something.

"You're serious right?" whispered Kisame as he ran a hand though his messy locks.

Both Sano and Itachi nodded. Like father like son.

"Okay," sighed the silver-haired man and he flopped down on the floor.

"What?! You never let me just ambush a hide out with giving me a talk, and your letting him," exclaimed Naruto as he pointed at the Uchiha, "do it with just an 'okay'!"

"Calm down," whispered the man, "he is Uchiha Itachi after all."

Grumbling the blonde shut up as he sent nasty glares at the man, to which Sano just giggled as he hid inside his dad's long coat.

"We assault in about 1 hour, and Kakashi could you stay with Sano?" asked the Uchiha his eyes somewhat pleading.

"Alrighty," smiled Kakashi underneath the mask as the young father sighed in relief and turned around to whisper some instructions to the boy.

**Okay so here it ends. I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Sorry it was a little short, but school and stuff have kept me from writing.**

**Anyways please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible :)**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

It was time. Kakashi was a fair distance away ready to protect Sano should anything happen and they were in position to attack the entrance. The two guys that accompanied Sasuke had gone away, maybe to get food or get intel, either way Sasuke and the glasses girl were guarding the entrance.

They had to attack now, even though they were quite entertained with the futile attempts the girl was doing to seduce the young Uchiha. They wondered if she was always like that. But the Uchiha didn't look her away, he looked at his sandals or his just closed his eyes, the typical Uchiha. Either way what other perfect chance to charge than when he was clearly distracted with the annoying girl clinging to his arm? So they did. With the raise of a hand from Itachi, all three of them leaped towards the entrance of the cave.

It took all of them by surprise.

Shattered rocks flew to the sky as a gigantic cloud of dust scattered amongst everyone. It was total chaos. Screaming, fire, mud, and water at the same time, then it stopped.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" asked a startled blonde as he regained his footing, a rasengan ready at hand should anyone try and attack him.

Groaning was heard before a panicked, 'Itachi's were said. Shuffling of feet and coughing accompanied the panicked cries. She just knew it was Itachi out there, and he couldn't be hurt.

"Kitten!," screamed Kisame as he blindly walked through the clearing dust of debris, having heard her cries clearly.

"Kisame!," screamed the pinkette as she also ran blindly, but obviously away from what used to be the entrance of the cave. Kisame was her only chance to get to Sano or Itachi for now.

The girl was about to start running trying to find Kisame when she bumped into someone. Her eyes widened, fearing that it might be Sasuke. "Sak'ra?" whispered the man as he firmly placed his calloused hands on her shoulders. It was definitely Sakura, who else there was that short. The girl let a laugh of happiness escape her as she jumped and hugged the man.

"Thank goodness you're okay. You are okay right?" asked the Uchiha while his hands traced her face trying to feel any injuries, as well as her arms. When he reached her wrist she hissed and he glared aimlessly, but those were minor injuries that would heal soon. With a sigh of relief he squeezed her hands one time before kissing the crown of her head gently. "We need to leave," he stated.

They just need the dust to clear a little more so they could see the right path and alert the rest.

"What about Sasuke?," whispered Sakura on alert as she waited for the opportune moment. It would be at any time now.

"Later. First priority is your safety," replied the Uchiha his sharingan activated while he searched for Naruto and Kisame. He needed to stop using so often, his eyes started to hurt every time he activated it.

The girl gave a huff, she could fight for herself; she _did_ get out of the cave alone. Smirking once he heard her frustrated sigh, he said, "I just don't want my child to be motherless and –"He didn't bother to finish. The moment had arrived. The dust cleared enough for everyone to see Itachi nod slightly. And to see everything.

A woman's pain filled shriek filled the area.

"You're not going anywhere," hissed Sasuke in pain. He was kneeling, having taken a direct hit from Sakura's chakra enhanced punch. He was dizzy and his arms hurt having taken the blow right on his right shoulder and hit the ground with his skull. He glanced to his left to see his partner unconscious, "Useless."

Sakura was on the ground with her mouth open and watery eyes, as she looked up to see Itachi with eyes closed and a bloody smile on his sweaty face. Funny thing that it was him smiling and her crying. A lighting ray coming from the younger Uchiha's Katana pierced right through the center of his abdomen. When Sasuke released his technique, the older Uchiha started to cough blood but stood tall.

He looked down at the stunned girl, "I'm alright." As if that would appease her, but it was the least he could do.

She shook her head, her pink hair swaying with the motion. She jumped to her feet, her hands green with healing chakra; she couldn't lose him like that. But stubborn as he was, her safety was first and Sano was waiting for her so he took her hands and pushed them away, "Go."

"WHAT? NO!," exclaimed in hysteric Sakura as she tried to heal the man, he was getting pale and an unhealthy amount of blood soaked his shirt. A few feet away from them Sasuke struggled to get up. She hit him hard since everything went black for a moment when his head hit the floor, damn did she get strong.

"Goodness!," sighed Kisame as he stomped towards the two people that always seemed to cause him unnecessary worry and problems. With a straight hand he hit Itachi on the crook of his neck, and caught him before he hit the ground. "Kisame!," screamed the girl while she glared at the tall man. The man rolled his eyes before sternly looking at her.

"Take him somewhere safe first, then heal him. Naruto goes with you," stated the man while he handed up his partner to the small girl, "I'll take care of Sasuke." She was about to protest, they couldn't leave him alone. He was like family, what if he didn't come back?

"Sano's waiting," sing songed the man, with a ferocious smirk directed at the struggling boy in front of him.

"Please come back," whispered Sakura, as Naruto took Itachi's dead weight.

"Couldn't have any other way kitten," replied the man as he prepared a jutsu.

Nodding the blonde started to leap away with the rosette close behind. Silent tears cascaded down her face. How did a perfect afternoon become so twisted and horrible? This just had to be over soon. Itachi would be healed, Sano would be safe, Kisame would be with them, and Naruto and Kakashi would go back to their normal lives.

Her green eyes turned to the orange blob in front her, yeah right, how could they go back to their normal lives? They had been searching for her since she left, and they found her. They wouldn't let her leave them again, not without a fight. The question was if she had the strength to fight them, not physically but emotionally, did she have the strength to tell them that she was leaving them forever? What about Sano, and Itachi?

This was all too complicated and needed great thinking. But she was brought back to reality when she bumped into Naruto.

"Careful," smiled the blonde as he steadied her.

"Mom!," exclaimed Sano as he ran up to the pair, only to be stop once he saw he dad dangling from the blonde's shoulder.

"D-dad?," he asked, "DADDY?!" He ran to the blonde as he reached for the pale hands of his father. "I love you! Don't leave me," he exclaimed as he jumped on top of the man as soon as he was laid on the ground.

He was ghostly pale and his chest didn't move.

Once again the fear of losing him embraced Sakura, but she couldn't let it take over. She needed to save him. "Kakashi, take him!," ordered the girl as she kneeled and prepared her hands.

"Mom! Dad can't leave us! We," he cried pulling the man's hand with him, while Kakashi lifted him up, "We are a family! We stay together! Always!"

Her emerald eyes met her sons and she smiled sadly, "I know, I know Sano."

"Daddy!," came the shrill cry from the boy.

"Sakura?" whispered the blonde. She didn't reply she continued to work on the wound, her shoulders shaking but determination clear in her eyes.

Half an hour later she was almost done with the open wound. She was tired and running low on chakra. Kisame hadn't come back yet and the painful cries of her son kept on going. She was about to crumble, Itachi need to wake up. She needed to be strong, but she couldn't, she was human and she had her limits.

With soundless cry she hit the ground. "Bastard! Stupid Uchiha! Wake up!," she screamed as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Damn you! Your son needs you, can't you hear him! I need you!"

She hit his chest repeatedly before losing her strength and falling on top of him. From her angle she could see his adam's apple, along with his chin noticing he hadn't shaved, and his nose. He looked so peaceful, like a sleeping angel. She could faintly hear his heart, but he wouldn't wake up. It all depended on him now. She had done everything she could.

"Please wake up. I'm all alone," she cried before she felt small hands on her cheek.

"I'm here mom," said Sano with tearful eyes and shaking hands.

She sat up and opened her arms for him. He gladly took the comfort as he continued to silently cry. "Itachi's strong. He'll wake up," reassured Sakura. She just didn't know if it was meant for him or for herself.

Naruto and Kakashi sat nearby but said nothing, somewhat sharing in the pain the other two were experiencing. At some point all except Kakashi fell asleep. Naruto sprawled on the floor like always. Sakura and the boy cuddled close to the man they had been crying for all afternoon.

"How did it go?" asked the masked man while he continued reading his prized novel.

"Knocked him out good," replied the other man smugly, as he laid his prisoner on the floor, chakra binds on his wrist and a blind fold over his eyes. "How is he?" asked the man as he took a seat close to the small family.

"Hasn't woken up. But hopefully alright, he does have the best medicine next to him, he better wake up," replied Kakashi.

"That was too cliché," laughed Kisame as he got comfortable and proceeded to bandage his small wounds.

Shrugging in reply they continued in silence, secretly wishing for the best, for _all_ of them.

**Well that's all for now.**

**I hope you like it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW guys I want to know what you think.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

Sun arose once again and the only one awake was Kisame. It was actually a little late, compared to how early the girl would wake up every day, but she was exhausted emotionally and physically. Turning to look at the three people that he now considered family, he didn't know what to do. What would happen if Itachi didn't wake up? Sakura would be devastated and not to mention Sano. But would they go back to Konoha, just the two of them, of the three of them if Itachi did wake up? What would happen to him? He couldn't just be on his own, sure he could take care of himself, but the loneliness would be too much. Things were just too complicated.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard shuffling from across him. The blonde boy was stretching as a yawn escaped his mouth. Oh the youngsters. Blinking the sleep away, Naruto sat up to yawn once again, the events of the day before not present in his mind.

"Morning," whispered the man as he proceeded to clean some kunai. Naruto's blue eyes looked at the man, confused as to why he was there. But soon everything came back and he scratched his head.

The blonde grunted in response while rubbing his eyes. "Any news?" he asked as he glanced at the trio.

"Nope," replied Kisame as he stood and stretched his cramping limbs. He walked up to the trio and shook Sano's shoulder gently. The boy's eyebrows furrowed before he grabbed his beanie and covered his face, but the man persisted. Still the boy didn't wake up, he mumbled something and snuggled against the sleeping Uchiha. "Wake up," said Kisame firmly, pinching the boy's arm.

"Ow," protested the boy, glaring behind his beanie, "I want to sleep."

"No. You want to eat," countered Kisame pulling the boy to his feet, albeit said boy didn't want to.

"How do you know?," grunted the boy, before a yawn overtook his speech. The blue-haired man gave him a stern look before pointing to the kunais he had been cleaning. That only meant one thing: hunting. So the boy smiled before he started to grab some of the weapons.

"We'll be back soon," stated the man as he looked at an amused Naruto. That had been a very weird interaction. But nonetheless he nodded and proceeded to pack his few belongings, as the tall man and the child started walking away.

Once they were a fair distance away from the camp, Sano sighed before kneeling on the ground while rubbing his eyes.

"Fishsticks you need to be more alert," said the man, stopping to look at the kid behind him. He knew it was hard him. First of all he had a somewhat complicated family life, where he rarely got see his dad and he only had 4 adults to rely on. Second he had spent about 2 days running away from some ninja, only for his mom to be captured. And third he got his mom back, but his dad came back unconscious. It had been an emotional rollercoaster, and he was five. But for all those reasons, Kisame had decided to take him hunting, they needed food and he needed to distract himself. To his dismay, his plan wasn't working.

"Uncle Kisame," whispered the boy softly while twirling the kunai in his hands, "Will dad be okay?" He looked up, his green eyes filled with hope. He just needed someone to tell him that it would be okay. That he would have his dad back, and everything was going back to normal.

"The truth?" asked the man, as he squatted and balanced on the balls of his feet.

The boy just nodded, dread feeling him. He was expecting the worst now, but even though he was small he wanted the truth.

"The truth is, I'm not sure," explained the man, watching how the boy's shoulders fell down and a small frown appeared, "But I do know, that your dad is fighting to wake up. He doesn't want to leave you or Sakura, so he is fighting."

Sano nodded as he thought about it. It was true, his dad wouldn't give up without a fight, he was a ninja after all. So he stood up and hugged the man as best as he could.

"Let's get some squirrel," said the man after a while. Things were getting to emotional for his liking, and the kid, as well as him, needed some distraction.

* * *

Back at camp the only one awake was Naruto and he was getting pretty bored. That is until he heard a groan, and it came from the younger Uchiha they were keeping captive. He was waiting for him to wake up, but nothing happened. So he back to just staring at nothingness.

A few minutes later his pink-haired friend blinked her eyes open, before suddenly sitting up. Her unfocused green eyes looked everywhere a little panicked, until they landed on the man beside her. "Goodness," she whispered rubbing her temples and taking deep intakes of breath before releasing them slowly.

"Good morning," smiled the blonde as he waved, even though the girl wasn't looking. He was happy. He got to see his friend of a long time, and she was still the same, more mature, but still the same.

"Morning," she replied before checking Itachi's temperature and his pulse.

"Sano went with Kisame to find some food," supplied Naruto, all the time watching the way her eyes softened when she looked at the Uchiha. He didn't know how the whole thing happened, but he was happy for them. They obviously liked it each other, or more like loved each other.

"You love him a lot, don't you?," he asked, as he looked at the ground, his thoughts going back to a certain Hyuuga who was certainly worried about him. He was supposed to be back at least 3 days ago.

The rosette giggled before standing up and walk towards him, only to have her sit down next to him. "I do. Just don't know if he does," she smiled sadly. Naruto looked at her, was she serious? She definitely looked very serious about it. But just when he was going to tell her, she was bonkers, she hugged him.

"Sakura?" he asked confused but still hugging her back.

"I missed you Naruto," she smiled, her fingers curling around his blonde locks at the nape of his neck, "I'm sorry o left without saying anything. It was hard, you know? I was scared you guys wouldn't accept me, and it was Itachi's, an ex-criminal. And I didn't want to cause any problems, what with you trying to get Sasuke and being the village's hero. I'm really sorry." He was about to interrupt her, but she continued, "And thank you, for trying to take me back home."

He pulled her away from him, so that he could look at her face. She wasn't crying, but she had the most sincere look in her eyes. "Does that mean you're coming to Konoha with us?"

In response she shrugged her shoulders. Playing with the ends of her hair she glanced at the sleeping Itachi before saying, "I would love to, but it's not that easy you know. I need to take Sano into consideration."

"Everybody will love him, if that's what you're worried about," replied the blonde, desperate to hear her say that she would go back. "I already love the kid, he grows on you."

The girl laughed while attempting to nod her head. "He does," she stated as she smiled and played with the clasp of her boots. She felt Naruto's blue stare, he was waiting for her answer. But she couldn't, she had to think about and talk about with Itachi. She knew she loved him, and she knew she had a special place in his heart, but she didn't know if the feelings he had for her were merely love as a friend, love for her being the mother of his child, or if they were love as a lover. Would he let them go to Konoha and have him visit his son, like it had been for the past 4 years, would he let them go but never once visit them, would he choose to go with them, or would he flat out refuse to let them go?

"I still don't know," she replied a sad smile on her lips, "Once Itachi wakes up, okay?"

Naruto nodded while patting the rosette's back gently.

* * *

Sano and Kisame eventually came back with some dead squirrels and a rabbit. The boy was extremely proud with his catch, the rabbit. He had set up a tiny trap, which in Kisame's eyes wasn't a very simple one, though he was Itachi's son, and the boy was a secret genius.

"How's dad?" asks the boy as he looks up at his mom, hopeful that the answer is a good one. He sits down next to her and watches Naruto and Kisame start a small fire to cook the animals they caught. He suddenly feels someone soothingly rubbing his neck, obviously Sakura, before he actually gets a response, "Still the same."

After some time the food is cooked and Kakashi wakes up to the smell and joins the small circle. Sasuke also wakes up but refuses to eat anything offered to him, so they all continue to eat with idle talk. By the time they finished eating it was noon. Sano was tired so he went to take a nap, and through many protests, he stubbornly laid down next to his dad before blissfully falling asleep, and being Sakura she went up to them and checked the man's temperature. It was normal. But letting out a sigh she flopped to the ground.

They needed a plan of action, they couldn't just wait there for the Uchiha to wake up, and he obviously needed more specialized medical attention, she just didn't have the resources out there. They also had Sasuke with them now, and he needed to be taken back, for trial and whatnot. Sano couldn't continue to travel aimlessly, he was still a child and needed a stable home. Maybe she would have to go back after all. So with all those reasons she closed her green eyes before whispering, "I'm going back."

Everybody stopped what they were doing. Kakashi looked at her, his only visible eye widening. He was delighted, but he thought it was going to take more convincing. Kisame just looked her, his jaw tight. Sasuke did not so much as glance her way, before closing his eyes. And Naruto stared at her incredulously. "Could you repeat that?"

"I'm going back," she repeated this time with her glazed eyes open and a tremble to her lower lip. "It's the best. Itachi needs attention, and the town does have everything his needs. Sasuke needs to be taken back. You guys need to return at some point. Sano needs a stable home."

The blonde smiled, the brightest smile she had ever seen on him.

"That's- That's great! Awesome!" he exclaimed his hands arms flailing in various directions. He was overly excited and he didn't know how to express it.

But the delighted mood that was spreading amongst everyone, was dulled down when Kisame asked, "What about me?"

Sakura smiled and stood up. Walking up to him and taking his big hand in hers she asked, "Would you come with us? Itachi, Sano, and me?"

The man looked down at the girl. She was so short and looked so fragile, but could place a damn good punch on him. He glanced at the his longtime partner and the kid. Itachi was his best friend now, even though the Uchiha might never admit it. Sano had grown on him, as well as the rosette. He had to choose between the lifelong path of a 'traveling' ninja he had chosen, or a decent ninja life alongside his 'family'. But there wasn't much thinking to do, what would he choose.

"So?" asked the girl expectantly looking at him, as he felt the stares of the other two ninja, that weren't too bad to have around.

"Who else would keep you out of trouble kitten?" he smiled, ruffling the baffled girl's head.

Everybody smiled. It was great news, but they just knew, that it would be a roller coaster of emotions. But they would go through it, and hopefully everything would go back to how it should be.

**So here ends this chapter. Please Please Review :)**

**I want know what you think about the story. If I should change something, emphasize some aspects, etc.**

**So please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys thank you for the reviews :) I really appreciate them.**

**Please review this chapter :D**

The trip back home was uneventful until they were about 1 kilometer away from the Konoha gates. They were about to be ambushed by the ninja that were on patrol, had it not being the flash of chakra that Naruto had sent out.

"Uzumaki?" asked one, bewilderment crossing his features, as he jumped down from one of the trees and landed in front of them. He had not expected the soon to be Hokage to be accompanied by two Akatsuki ex-members, one of the unconscious, the rosette that used to be the head of the hospital, an unknown child, and the traitor of Konoha as a prisoner.

"Yeah," asked the blonde, his bright smile adorning his handsome face.

The ninja a little out of sorts scratched the back of his head. What was he supposed to do, they were not criminals, exc ept maybe the girl, she had been gone for a long time and nobody knew why. People were starting to consider her a rogue ninja that did dirty work to earn her money. So closing his brown eyes and sighing, he aimlessly pointed at the lot.

Kakashi getting what the man was trying to say cleared his throat. "Ah, we are taking them directly to Tsunade." He smiled behind his mask, his only visible eye crinkling.

The man looked at the whole bunch. The tallest of them all, who was carrying the unconsicou man on his back, was smiling creepily at him, his pointy teeth shining. The copy-nin was still smiling. The blonde was looking at him, eyes full of hope. The child's green eyes were looking everywhere but him. The captured Uchiha was blindfolded, that was a smart idea he thought. And the used to be cherry blossom of Konoha was glaring murderously at him, and that frightened him to no end. So he only had one choice really.

He nodded before signaling the other ninja up at the trees to keep going. "Good to have you back Uzumaki. Hatake," he smiled before following his team and continue on their task.

"That's a green go then," smiled Kakashi as he started to walk towards the gates.

Once at the gates, the ninja at gate duty let them pass without so much as a glance, just raising a paper that they had received notice of them from the patrol ninja.

Walking down the main street towards the Hokage tower, they were a bunch to see. The towns people started whispereing amongst themselves while stealing glances at them. The blonde and the copy-nin didn't seem to mind. Kisame was grumbling while looking straight ahead. Sasuke kept on walking his shoulder straight and head high. Sano was looking at the ground as he tightly held on to his mom's hand. And Sakura looked everywhere, taking in all the details. She had missed Konoha so much, and somethings had changed, like the tailor's store was now red instead of green, and the bakery had a new sign, and the weapon's shop had a new windowpane, but it was just the same old Konoha.

She was terrified and happy at the same time. She was back home, true home. But she could see the villagers whispering, and gossip traveled fast. Gossip that was sure to get to the number one gossip lover: Ino. If Ino knew, the whole Rookie 9, and team Gai. Would they accept her back? What would they think about Sano? Would they accept her 'relationship' with Itachi? Itachi! She could care less for those things now. They had come back because Itachi needed the medical attention that she could not offer outdoors. He needed to wake up first, then should would worry about the friends that she left behind.

Before she could berate herself for forgetting about Itachi's conditioned, they were already inside the Hokage tower and were about to climb up the stairs. In no time they were facing the door to the main office. Naruto knocked and waited for the soft 'Come in' from the other side.

He poked his head inside, "Granny Tsunade!,"

"Naruto! You were supposed to be back about 2 weeks ago!," reprimanded the busty blonde, taking off her glasses and laying them on the desk.

"Brought you a surprise!," he smiled.

"I don't like your surprises," she scowled shaking her head and leaning back on her seat. Nonetheless she waited for the so called surprise.

The blonde winked at her before slamming the door open. All he received was a raised eyebrow from the woman. Kakashi was right behind him, covering everyone else. Exasperated with the man, he pushed him inside and stepped aside.

The woman sat there, mouth wide open, as tears pricked her eyes. Sakura was there. She was standing at her door; beautiful, healthy, and with a boy holding her hand. This was a surprise, and one of the few she absolutely loved.

The girl smiling shyly, sniffed before stepping inside and pulling Sano along with her. Behind her Kisame walked in, with Itachi on his back. At this the woman's eyes widened, she turned to the Sakura who just shrugged in response. And behind Kisame was the Uchiha avenger, blindfolded and with chakra binds on his wrist.

Naruto sure did know how to do surprises right.

She was about to stand up to greet the pinkette and the boy that was obviously her son, but said girl went down on her knees. "Tsunade, I know I have asked too much already and it's been a long time, but," the girl paused diverting her eyes to the man on Kisame's back, "Itachi needs serious medical attention. I did all I could, please save him."

The girl didn't look up, as she continued to kneel. The boy next to her soon ran up to the blonde woman and pulled at her shirt. "Please. He's my daddy, he can't die," said the boy, his green eyes, the same ones as Sakura, glazing over and bottom lip quivering.

"All right," consented the busty woman, as she took her seat once again and started scribbling something on a piece of paper, "You fish guy, take this to Shizune, and she'll know what to do. The rest of you stay here."

Once the heavy footsteps of the man weren't heard behind the doors anymore the woman turned towards the girl who was biting her lower lip nervously. She stood up and practically ran towards the girl, embracing her in the biggest hug ever. The girl laughed returning the hug eagerly, damn she missed this woman so much!

"I missed you so much, you have no idea," whispered Tsunade as she pulled away and patted the girls head.

"Me too," smiled Sakura. She looked down at the boy who was happily seeing the reunion of the woman.

"You are?" asked Tsunade squatting down to the boy's eye level. Before answering he looked up at his mom, since she nodded her head he smiled before answering, "Uchiha Sano."

"Such a handsome boy," said the woman while patting Sano's beanie-covered head. Chuckling under her breath she stood up. The reunion was short indeed, and there wasn;t much emotion displayed, but she couldn't cry, even if they were tears of joy, Sakura was back safe and sound and that was all that mattered. Besides there were more urgent matter to attend to like what to do with the young Uchiha.

She turned towards Kakashi who was keeping an eye on the Uchiha. "I'll need a report on everything, especially how you captured him," she said pointing at the blinded boy, "Meanwhile I'll have some ANBU guard him at his prison cell. The elder's and I will discuss the date for his trial and possible punishments."

The man nodded, while taking hold of the boys arm. "They would be worried about continuing the Uchiha blood-limit in Konoha, but now it turns out that there is more than just one Uchiha or, is no one going to know about…," Kakashi trailed off in what he was saying.

The woman crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at the wall. What would be best for all of them?

The copy-nin cleared his throat, getting the Hokage's attention. "I shall escort him." The woman in return held out her hand, motioning him to the door.

She was leaning against her desk when the girl called her name, but she waited until she was sure the Uchiha had been escorted out of hearing range. After all she didn't want him knowing about his brother's whereabouts while said brother was unconscious and not able to protect himself.

What was to happen to her now? Sakura didn't know if she should ask for her apartment, if it was still hers. Should she ask what would happen to Itachi, although he had received the Hokage's forgiveness long ago. Was she now considered a rogue ninja? But all the rosette's thought wher brought to a halt when her mother-figure started talking.

"Go to the top floor of the hospital, room 506. Shizune is there and already knows all your circumstances," smiled the woman as she saw a relief pass through the girl's features, "Better go by roof, less people see you."

Sakura nodded her head. She wanted to hug the woman and express her thank you's but now was not the time, and they both knew the blonde was not an emotional person when everybody was safe and sound. So she opened her arms out so that she could carry Sano out the window. And before anymore thoughts of what was going to be of her Tsunade said, "Don't worry, we still need to talk before everything goes public."

With that said the woman sat on her chair and continued with the long overdue papers on her desk, and the girl leaped out the window.

* * *

Little did they know that some news leaked to the public already, and into the ears of a certain blonde.

Her baby blue eyes widened in excitement as she heard the two ninja that were walking ahead of her and her teammates. Once the men walked down another street she squealed in delight and turned towards her two teammates.

"Did you guys hear that?" she asked gripping both their arms.

"What, Ino?" asked a sleep-deprived Shikamaru. He had just arrived from a reconnaissance mission and he just wanted to get home, shower, and eat before reporting to the Hokage.

"Don't be so grouchy," muttered the blonde to which her other companion chuckled, "Let him be, he's tired."

"You guys!," huffed the girl before a sickly sweet smiled spread across her lips, "He's back!"

"Who?" asked Chouji completely immersed in his potato chip bag than in what his teammate was saying.

"Who does she talk about nowadays," replied Shikamaru as he scratched his neck and pulled his arm back from the blonde's grasp.

"Oh," replied the food-loving boy, as if it was no big deal.

"I wish forehead was here, I can't talk about this to you guys," pouted the girl but nonetheless continued, "Anyways he wasn't a traitor in the end, I heard he was doing secret ANBU missions for Konoha, he's gorgeous, he's single, and he's perfect for me. If Sakura was here she would be cheering me on, unlike you guys who don't care about what I'm talking about."

"Yeah yeah, he's perfect for you, this is too troublesome, I'm leaving now," stated the shadow-user as he took a turn to the left towards he his home, "see ya."

Her baby blue eyes glared in his direction. He could be so frustrating at times. She turned towards her right to see her other teammate gobbling down the last of his chips and knew that he would go to the store to replenish his supply, so she only had one thing left to do.

According to the rumors he was unconscious so he would surely be at the hospital. So the hospital it was, "Chouji I'll be going too."

"Ok Ino, see you," smiled the boy as he too turned around and continued walking.

So tightening her ponytail and fixing her skirt she started walking towards the hospital.

**Well that's it.**

**I hope you liked it, especially the little twist at the end.**

**Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys thank you for the reviews :) I really appreciate them.**

**Please review this chapter :D**

The rosette had arrived at the hospital's roof where Kisame was waiting for her. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow to which he just shrugged and motioned for her to follow him. "You do know I know my way around the hospital right?," she asked as she caught up to him.

" I know, it was just awkward in there," he shrugged to which she giggled. Before they reached the edge of the building Sano who had been quiet all along, taking in the blur of images that passed while his mom sped through the roofs, spoke up, "Are we going to see dad?"

"Sure are fishsticks," smirked the tall man before hopping down and landing on the windowsill of one of the many rooms. Following suit Sakura landed on the same windowsill with Sano clinging to her for dear life, before entering through the open window.

Once she entered she along with Sano where squished in a tight hug. "Sakura! I missed you so much! Is this your kid?," asked a medium height woman with short black hair while releasing Sakura and pinching the small Uchiha's cheeks, "He's cute! I bet his dad is handsome!"

The pinkettes eyes widened as she heard Shizune. So only Tsunade, besides Naruto and Kakashi, know that Sano is indeed Itachi's child. Should she tell her that the boy's dad is the man she just brought back from the brink of death, or should she wait s and see what Tsunade has planned.

"He is," replied Sakura with a smile, and ignoring the snickers that where coming from the somewhat childish overgrown man. But Sakura feeling out place, even though she had been welcomed with open arms from what used to be her handpicked family, cut down to the chase. "How is he?" she asked worry lacing her voice and her pink eyebrows knitting together as Sano held on to her tightly.

Startled with the sudden change of topic the woman fumbled with the clipboard at the edge of the bed, "Oh right. Patient first, greeting later. Well he's still weak, since he did loose large amounts of blood, but the healing process is going fine. The wound isn't infected thanks to the immediate treatment he received. And he should regain consciousness later today of sometime tomorrow. If he doesn't will have to check for intracranial hemorrhage."

So it wasn't entirely good news but it wasn't that bad either, she was sure he would regain conscious soon. He had to.

"Is da-" Sano was interrupted by a suddenly nervous Sakura. "Itachi is going to be alright. He just needs some rest," said the rosette while laughing nervously and sending her son a meaningful look to which he just raised his eyebrows and jutted put his lips.

"Yeah, he got hit pretty heard," commented Shizune while shrugging her shoulders, "But he's in good hands now.

And before anyone could comment any further Kisame and Sakura shared a worried glance when they felt a burst of chakra from behind the door that was across the room. So without a second thought Sakura leaped behind one the curtains closet to the window and placed Sano in between her legs motioning him to stay quiet, as Kisame stood in front of the curtain to hide any lump that could be seen. Just as she concealed her chakra even more the door burst open, revealing a voluptuous blonde.

"Ino!," exclaimed Shizune her face red and her voice shaky from almost being caught with the pinkette, "You should knock first."

"Where is he?" asked the blonde girl completely ignoring the warning the woman sent her, as well as the tall blue man across from her as her baby blue eyes zeroed in on the beautiful male specimen laying unconscious on the bed.

"What happened to him?," she asked her face paling a little and rushing to his side to inspect his bandaged wounds.

"Uh," fumbled Shizune with her hands, "He got into a serious fight." All the time Kisame resisted the urge to face palm, it was obvious what happened to him, it was part of the job.

Nonetheless the blonde nodded in complete understanding. She brushed her fingers against his cheekbones lovingly. "He will get better, after all we have a date to finish," she stated cheerfully before leaning in and planting a smacking kiss at the corner of his mouth, "Well I'll come visit later."

The black haired woman nodded dumbly, she didn't know what to make out of the event that just occurred. And Kisame glared at the girl, what the heck was she talking about. If got a say in the matter, which he did, what with him being the Uchiha's partner, he did not approve of the blonde. She was too flighty and frivolous unlike down-to-earth mother of his favorite kid, Sakura.

Once Ino was out of the room with a soft click of the door, Shizune rapidly picked up some papers and said, "Kisame I need to finish some paperwork, so I'll be back later." He nodded while he just stared at the door the blonde had just left through and before he noticed the woman had left.

* * *

Now it wasn't surprising for the Uchiha to have some fangirls, he was very handsome, but the reality of it had never hit her like it did just now. Maybe it was because their meetings were always private or the people town where she lived with Hana already knew he had a son with her, so he was basically off limits. She had never been to a big town, none the less a village such as Konoha with Itachi, so she hadn't seen girls reaction towards him. She knew it was real, she had experienced that with Sasuke, but he was always walking around the village, and Itachi didn't seem like that type of guy. She thought he tended to stay at the inn he was staying to read, or camp outside and meditate, not stroll around and unconsciously make girls fall for him.

She didn't know why she felt so angry at him, and so hurt. He had been nothing more than a good father for Sano and helped her when it was needed. But she couldn't get rid of thoughts that blamed him for everything she was feeling. It was his fault girls fell for him. It was his fault Ino was waiting for a date with him.

Yes it was his fault she confirmed, but she didn't have the right to feel mad and resent him for leaving her. They just had a child together. They were not lovers. He never told her he loved her.

Why did she care so much for him then? That was not logical. Then again when have feelings been rational. She just had to fall for him, and fall for him hard. So hard that she had to suffer this much and keep it all in so that her son would be happy and not worry about his parents. This time. This time she just can't hold in her feelings.

Everything was accumulating. Her worry for sano while kidnapped, her distress when Itachi fell unconscious, her anger with Sasuke, her regret with Naruto and Kakashi, her uneasiness in coming back, her sadness in hearing Ino. It was just too much.

She needed something. No she needed him to wake up and tell her everything was going to be okay.

* * *

He was so irritated with what had just happened that he wanted to punch a wall. That is until he felt a tugging on his cloak. Looking down he saw two concerned big green eyes. "Yeah," he said his eyebrows scrunching up.

"Mom is crying and she isn't listening," replied the boy as he pointed at the curtains he had just being hiding at.

Kisame turned his black eyes towards the curtain before calmly taking the two steps to reach it. He gently pulled the raspy material to the side revealing a stiff as wood rosette. He touched her shoulder gently and didn't receive any response. He called her name several times and she still didn't give any indication of hearing him.

He was starting to worry. The girl had tears streaming down her face, and her mouth was open as if she wanted to scream. And the boy didn't help at all, since he was on the verge of tears too.

"Sano you go sit next to Itachi. I'll be back," he ordered.

He stood up and roughly picked up the boy before placing him with a loud thump on the chair next to the bed, "Stay."

And without a second thought he picked up the rosette and disappeared through the window.

Why did problem after problem follow him?

"Sakura," he gruffly said as he sat her down on the roof hospital.

Still no response and he was reaching the peak of his patience. So without further ado he gathered chakra in his right hand before sending a stimulus through her left shoulder, effectively snapping her out of her state, but unleashing emotional drama.

With a choked sob and confused eyes the rosette turned everywhere before her gaze landed on the man sitting beside her. "K-Kisame," she whispered and just as soon covered her face with her hands, "I'm not good enough am I?"

She continued crying as he just stared at her. What the hell was she talking about?

"I don't know what you mean Kitten," he replied patting her tangled mess of pink hair.

"I'm not good enough. I always make Sano worry. I left the village afraid everything that might happen," she hissed before a sob took over and her eyes filled with new tears, " And…and I can't even have a relationship with the father of my child."

Okay so he was confused now. First of all why was she at an all time low. And second what kind of nonsense what she spouting about.

"What the hell," he muttered while harshly taking her chin in his hands to look directly at her eyes and verify if this was just some lame joke.

"Itachi doesn't love me! He's going with Ino or maybe some other woman. He will always just be Sano's father. I will be alone in the village. Nobody is going to accept me back. Hana might be lost in the forest somewhere. And it just hurts! It hurts to know that the person you love doesn't love you back!" she shouted random things before getting to the core of the problem.

Gosh how he abhorred the blonde now. First she makes everyone uncomfortable in the room. Second she made his headache go sky high, he could swear it was on the migraine scale of hurt. And third she just plants unreasonable doubts on one of the few people he considered a close friend almost family.

"Sakura listen to me," he said shaking her shoulders none too gently.

"No! You're his friend! You're on his side and I'm just a burden to you too. You knew from the start that it was just a onetime thing and it all just spiraled down from there," she retorted new tears springing from her eyes.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled effectively shutting the girl up, "You ARE my friend, or else I wouldn't bother. You're not a burden but you're getting pretty annoying right now. What the hell happened to the confident and kick-ass Sakura I know. And-"

A small smile tugged her lips but was soon replaced by the hurt she was feeling.

"Has he ever told you he doesn't love you?"

"He hasn't told me he loves me either," she replied a new wave of tears threatening to spill.

"Don't you think it hard for him to say he does indeed love you. You know Itachi, if he didn't care at all he wouldn't even glance in you direction."

She nodded but sniffed, "It because of Sano."

"Didn't something happen before Sano came to be?," he asked sincerity lacing his rough voice. A very un-Kisame moment that he wished to never repeat. Women were so complicated.

Sakura nodded once again, but found another glitch. "Then what about the date with Ino? Maybe other women."

He sighed before standing up and pulling her to her feet. "I think you should ask him, everything you want to know."

"It's hard," she insisted, trying to her him to reply.

Exasperated he sighed running a hand through his blue hair. It was a long day and it was barely about 5 in the evening. He looked at her and she was about to continue but he raised a hand, "No more. It between you and 'Tachi."

"But," she pleaded clenching the front of his cloak.

"No," he stated before raising his hand and pressing a pressure point on her neck knocking her out. But before she completely lost consciousness she glared at him. "You need to rest too."

Catching her midway she carried her to the room to meet a worried Sano.

"Sakura is alright, she's just sleeping," he answered picking up the few of their belongings and giving them to the boy, "I'm taking you to Naruto's to rest."

"Dad?" asked the boy as he climbed on the man's back and held on tightly.

"That bastard needs to wake up soon," he muttered before jumping out the window and leaving the still unconscious man on the bed.

**Well here ends this one.**

**I hope you liked it, sorry for the wait but I've been busy with school.**

**Please REVIEW :)**


End file.
